Silent Love
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: I just want her to be a human! It sounds lame and stupid but I just want to see her care about me! Why do those jerks stand in her way! A Lady and Killer fic my first, so please RR


**Silent love**

Chapter 1: Silent Lady

A/N: My guess on a Lady & Killer fic.

I OWE NOTHING

* * *

She saved my life. I had to help her to do what ever she was planning. IF destroying the world was her plan then I'd help her.

I remember that night when she saved me. I was almost dying. The police really had me. They would have killed me if they found me. It was late night. I expected it to be my last night.

I was dying! But then I saw her.

She didn't say much. She just looked at me. Then she looked at the police men. She didn't say anything as she passed me. I tried stopping her. But she had the guts to stand in front of the police. She slowly raised her hand and a red beam escaped her hand. She killed them.

I fell to the ground completely shocked. Who was she? I was gasping after air. I knew this could be my last moment.

She kissed me. I stared shocked into her red eyes. Her eyes were filled with power. Filled with malice. I felt it all got into me through her kiss. My wound healed fast and I felt powerful. I felt even more powerful than before.

"You?" I said. I couldn't believe it. She had healed my wound completely. "Thanks" I mumbled.

She sat down beside of me staring of into space.

"Not much of a talker?" I asked. I slowly grabbed my food and gave her some. She stared at it like she had never seen food in her entire life. "Eat it" I said.

She nodded and started eating.

"I'm Killer" I said. "What about you?"

When she didn't give me any answer.

I picked a name for her. "Then you're Lady" I said. She didn't say anything against it. "I'll go with you then" I said. There was something about her. Something mysterious. I guess that was what draw me to her in the first place. She was mysterious. She didn't seem to have any personality. It was like… she didn't come from this world. I didn't only find her mysterious but also dangerous. I liked that!

So I sort of became her guardian. I took care of her when she needed rest and I made sure no one harmed her. But she was always speechless. She never said anything. Not when she killed anyone not when she slept. She hardly ever slept… maybe she just rested by sitting on the ground and staring of into space.

When that thing Gilbert started going with us I wanted to kill him. I wanted to torture him until he told me everything he knew instead we sat there in the canyon by the fire. Lady was resting. Gilbert's ugly eyes were staring directly at me. "You have a problem?" I asked.

"No, no, no" he said. I sensed he was afraid of me. But who wasn't? Lady wasn't. "You call her Lady?" he said. He seemed awful amused by something he knew and I didn't.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" I yelled. I was ready to grab him by his neck and make sure he wouldn't breath again. "Does she have another name? You better tell me or I'll kill you"

"Grace" Gilbert answered.

"Grace?" I asked. Was her name Grace?

"Grace Garland" Gilbert continued.

I looked back at Lady. "Grace?" she didn't respond to the name.

"She was once Grace Garland. Now she's Lady" Gilbert said. "She's so powerful" he said awfully amused.

"You don't even think about it!" I yelled and grabbed him around his neck. "You don't dare touch her! I'll kill you if you do!" I yelled. I slowly released him.

"You love her even though she's not human" Gilbert said he seemed to be very amused by the situation. "She could never love you back she doesn't carry the emotions but maybe by making her human she could love you"

"You ugly scumbag!" I yelled. I looked back at Lady. She looked at me. Like she wanted to calm me down. But her eyes were all emotionless. I wish… I sighed heavily. I wouldn't let myself be sensitive. I wouldn't. It didn't matter if she didn't…

I shook my head. I just had to protect her. Gilbert knew he had caught a weak spot so he was very amused when he laid down to sleep. I wanted to raise one of my claws and kill him. I wanted to make his ugly body gasp after air. But he was the only one who could help me make Lady human.

So I had to close my eyes and ignore the anger and hatred I felt toward that ugly little man.

I laid down on the ground and turned my back to the fire. I stared of into darkness. Why was those jerks hunting Lady? I had to guard her. I had to make sure those idiots didn't kill her.

I felt stronger than I ever had before. So I would be able to protect her!

I felt anger ran through me. Why the hell were they even after her?!

Gilbert was snoring and man it was annoying! I hoped he drowned in his own spit. I didn't understand why he was following us. It wasn't like Lady had invited him. But she hadn't invited me either.

I slowly stood up. I couldn't sleep! Just perfect. Lady was staring off into space. I would like to know sometimes what she was thinking of. She never spoke. It confused me she never showed any emotions. I just followed her and protected her.

I had to be patient even though that wasn't my strongest skill. I had to wait till that ugly man would tell me how to make Lady human and even then… I would protect her with my life. I owe her that.

* * *

**To be continued**

A/N: I don't know if Killer is like he is in the game… but I hope he is. I don't hope he's too much out of himself. I wanted to write this story because… I think they deserve each other.

But okay… I hope you like it. And please… this is my first Shadow Hearts story so PLEASE be a little gentle on me.

Love

Amy


End file.
